Burned
by dobokdude
Summary: As the superhero Cat Noir, he can escape from his life of fame and high expectations. But when he's the teen French model Adiren Agreste, the pressure is back on. But when an incident possibly takes away his career and his father's pride in him, his friends and partner must help find his inner beauty and strength, for there is another storm to come...Rated T for drama
1. chapter 1

**Burned, A Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction**

 **Hey fellow Miraculers! So I became a fan of the show back in May, and just like all of you I am anxiously awaiting Season 2. But I know dealing with a hiatus is hard(SVTFOE and Steven Universe fans know what I mean), but here is a fic that will help you guys with it. Be warned this will be a drama rollercoaster, though.**

 **This story is dedicated to those who've experienced a great tragedy that occurs all over the world, yet still find beauty and strength within.**

 **NOTE: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir belong to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon and it's affiliates. Enjoy!**

 **Ch I: The Calm Before The Storm**

''Come on, more energy!''

''Wait! Less energy. No, it's still too little energy!

Adrien rolled his eyes, before changing poses for what must be the 42nd time that day. But that was all in the days work for a famous model. Luckily this was gonna be the only one for today, since his dad's other models would be doing the other clothes in the line.

As for him, he was trying on the new Agreste summer collection. The outfit he was currently modeling included a mahogany tank top with a pair of dark grey shorts with the Agreste initial stitched into the sides in black cursive. This was complimented by blue sandals.

Vincent took a deep breath, ''Okay, now get back into the reclining position, and lower your face so but also raise your eyes.'' As Adrien did that, Vincent squared his fingers to frame the pose. ''Yes that's perfect, aaaannndd...pout. Yes, magnificent!''

After several more photos, Vincent shut off his camera. 'And we are done for the day, good work Adrien.''

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, stretching his muscles relishing the release from those strict poses. ''Thanks Vincent.'' After packing up camera, stand and beach display Vincent left the studio of the Agreste mansion. Adrien began heading back up the stairs to his room when his father walked out of his study, ''How did it go?''

''Fine Dad.'' Adrien handed his father the folder of photos left by Vincent. Gabriel admired them for a few moments then flashed a rare but small smile, ''Excellent, just in time for the summer catalog. Goo-'' Gabriel stopped himself mid-sentence, his eyes squinting as if trying to find some hidden detail. Then he pulled a picture out of the folder and held it up to Adrien, his finger pointing at his forehead in the photo. ''Pimples, Adrien?''

Adrien reached up to his forehead, and sure enough on the left side there were two small but slightly noticeable bumps on his otherwise flawless skin. ''Sorry father, I forgot to put makeup there and-''

''But nothing!'' Gabriel snapped, causing Adrien to jump in shock. ''This is not acceptable Adrien. IF you are to maintain a successful modelling career you CANNOT make such careless mistakes. You aren't like other teenagers, you're my son, the most famous model in Paris, maybe even Europe one day!, You don't have the luxury of acne, or any other careless errors like your peers. Am I clear?''

''Crystal,sir.''

''Good.'' Gabriel looked out the window to see the sun setting, ''It'll be night soon and you have school in the morning. You wanted to go so badly, so you may as well not be late.''

''Yes father.'' And with that Adrien trudged up the stairs, his head sunken. Closing the door to his room, he took off the model clothes and slipped into a white t shirt and blue pajama bottoms, then sat down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling.

''Hey, what's wrong Adrien?'' Adrien barely heard the black cat kwami being so deep in his own thoughts. He then saw a hand mirror by him. He picked it up observing his face. He then moved his hair to see the two pimples that had gotten him scolded moments before.

''Uh, hello? Earth to Adrien?''

''Plagg, what good am I?''

The kwami blinked, taken aback by the question, ''What do you mean? Not only are you a famous model with money and the constant attention of the ladies, but you're also a superhero for crying out loud!''

Adrien sighed. ''That's exactly my point! As Cat Noir, me and Ladybug fight off akumas, criminals, and save lives all over Paris. Also I'm freer. I can do and say things I could never do as Adrien Agreste. When I am it always seems that all I am is just some pretty face.'' As he said this, he rubbed his cheek looking in the mirror.

''Well I definitely think you're more than that. I mean, I've helped many Cat Noirs throughout history, and let's just say, you're the most tolerable.''

Adrien managed a small smile.. ''Ha ha very funny Plagg.'' He then climbed into his bed, the kwami getting behind his pillow, ''Hey there was that one girl who was so crazy for you, she turned into Volpina. What was her name? Oh and she lied alot too-''

''Lila.''

''Yeah that's her. Wonder what happened to her?''

''I ended up turning her down. Not just romantic wise, but also wasn't sure at the time if we could be friends since she lied so much. That and she dissed Ladybug.''

Plagg laughed. ''Whoa loverboy. Did she take it well?''

''Well if you define well as shoving me out the way, then yelling that I'm ''nothing but a cheap tease and she was gonna make me sorry'', then yes she did. Luckily no one really payed any mind since they all caught on to her lying.''

''Yeah but shouldn't you be worried about that threat she made?''

Adrien sighed."Plagg, between modeling and fighting crime with Ladybug, what else can happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I like the reception I'm seeing so far. Well hopefully there's more because things are gonna get more intense. Also I will be updating several of my other fics this same night so please feel free to check those out. On a sidenote I could use some technical help with making Youtube videos on my channel so any willing soul who can help please do PM me.**

 **NOTE:Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon and its affiliates.**

Chapter 2:The End Begins

If there was one thing Lila hated more than Ladybug, it was school lunches.

She looked down at the mac and cheese on her tray, poking the boogery looking substance with her fork. She grimaced also at the small pile of peas and carrots, having already found them to be watery and tasteless.

Lila looked up at the clock, seeing that there was 15 minutes left in the lunch period. That wasn't so bad…

Except when a certain blonde haired boy sat down at a table across from her's. That was the last straw. The Italian girl got up, threw her food in the trash, and the stormed out the cafeteria, not knowing that said blonde boy was glancing at her as she left.

As she walked down the hall, she heard footsteps behind her. It couldn't be…

"Lila wait up!" Yep. It was Adrien Agreste. The boy who turned her down, rejected her. He was standing there, displaying a look of concern. No, a look of pity.

"What do you want Agreste? "

"Look, I know you feel really upset. I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have to understand you can't tell a slew of lies and expect people to like you, romantically or otherwise."

Lila's fist clenched and her teeth gritted "Well how else was I supposed to get your attention? You're a first class model, and I'm just some transfer student. I had to level the playing field. "

Adrien noticed that her voice had started to break, he still sighed and shook his head. Just then there was an explosion as the front door to the school blew away. A man then stepped inside. He wore a silver jumpsuit with blue and green circuitry patterns and a mask over his eyes. In his hand was a device, the design of which was a combo of a Wii stick and Xbox controller. Behind him, stood digital robots, elves, and monsters.

"Hello children! I am MegaMod and I have some business with Principal Damocles! " The villain then stretched out his hand and the creatures began swarming the students, chasing them and holding them down. Two elves saw Adrien and Lila and darted at them.

"Run!"Adrien grabbed Lila's hand and ran around the corner, seeing the janitor's closet. "Sorry about this,", he said as he shoved her inside, and the took off running again with the elves following him.

"Again? I didn't need his pity, and of al, the places, he had to choose this-"

The Italian girl's thoughts were interrupted by what had caught her eye. What she saw, that was what she needed to humiliate Adrien Agreste, no destroy him, his whole career and name. She smiled and slipped the key to her revenge into her pocket.

...

"Miraculous Ladybug! " The Lucky Charm (an antivirus chip) was thrown into the air and a wave of butterflies fixed any and all damage from the Akuma attack. The school's video game design teacher had been fired allegedly having sabotaged the school's computers. After an exhausting battle, a confession from the students responsible, the tall, lanky teacher with glasses, red hair and a plaid button up with jeans had his job back, and was shaking hands with Principal Damocles.

"Well Cat Noir, looks like we did it again. Though one thing doesn't add up though."

The boy's feline ears perked up, "What do you mean my lady?"

" This time the akuma wasn't really trying to get our Miraculous, they seemed to be looking for something else. "

"That's true. What could they be after?"

"I don't know, but we can talk about it on patrol later after some rest. Bug out!" Ladybug left the building swinging onto the buildings out of sight. She was definitely gonna have to talk to Master Fu and let him know about this. Luckily she could head there since they let school out early.

Cat Noir sighed and quickly darted to an empty restroom of the school and detransformed. "Oh boy that was quite the battle eh, Adrien?"

"Yeah I guess, though it seems Ladybug is keeping something from me…"

"You wish it were here true feelings."

"Haha" Adrien pushed the little spirit back into his back walked out, being sure to grab his bag and began walking to the exit…

"It's over, Agreste!"

That's when he heard footsteps.

That's when he turned and saw clear liquid splash onto him.

He began screaming as soon as the burning began...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry chapters will start being longer and drama will definitely start picking up here.**

 **Also for any Star Vs The Forces of Evil fans my fic "Ride Along:Battle For Mewni" has been posted and it would greatly help if you checked that out if you like this.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing excepts OCs, everything else belongs to Zagtoon, Thomas Astruc and affiliates. Enjoy!**

Master Fu sat crisscross on the floor of his studio, meditating. Having been in the position for 2 hours since he decided to close early that day, he focused on nothing except the emptying of his mind...

Then there was a knock at the door. "Master Fu?"

The old man looked up and smiled, "Come in Marinette."

The mixed girl entered, bowing respectfully to her elder before sitting down. "Hello Master, I've come back with news."

"You and Cat Noir have defeated another akuma, yes, I know."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "How did you know?"

"When you've lived this long you sense things. Anyway, it seems you have more questions?

"Yes, I do. How much longer must I keep Cat Noir in the dark. With the increase in akuma attacks, I'll need him to be fully prepared, as I suspect something big is going on."

"I agree. It won't be much longer, in fact soon I will be choosing new Miraculous holders to aid you."

Marinette's eyes widened in shock, "Really? Even the turtle bracelet? "

Master Fu nodded, "When we last met, I told you about the powers of the other Miraculous, except the turtle. The turtle bracelet grants increased agility, enhanced strength, increased durability, and the Miraculous power is "Shell Shock."

"What does that power do?"

"The turtle bracelet symbolizes protection so when the user calls out the phrase, they will be surrounded by an extremely pwerful force fir, ed similar to a turtle shell."

"How powerful is the field? "

Master Fu's gaze darkened, "From experience, the field could survive a nuclear explosion."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, hesitant to ask yet her curiosity peaked."When did you...have to use it?"

Master Fu remained silent for several moments, then spoke, "It was during the 2nd World War. I was visiting a friend in Hiroshima. When the atomic bomb dropped, I managed to activate the Miraculous in time to form the field, but my friend-" Fu's eyes then closed again, a sigh escaping his lips. Wayz then flew over and nuzzled his master's cheek in an effort to comfort him.

"Master Fu, I'm so sorry I-"

Marinette's phone then began ringing. Cursing under hear breath, she pulled it out and saw that it was Alya.

"Sorry Master Fu."

"No go ahead," The old man said giving her a smile of approval.

Marinette pressed the green answer button, "Hey Alya, now isn't the be-"

"Don't give me that girl! You need to get down to the hospital ASAP!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Adrien! He's in the burn ward, Lila threw acid on him!"

Lila?! Marinette knew the girl was a liar, but this was something else entirely. "Look, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Marinette stood up opening her bag for Tikki to fly inside. She looked back at Master Fu.

"Go, see how you're friend is doing." Marinette nodded and walked out of the shop. Fu shook his head. Despite his age and what he had seen, he still couldn't comprehend why people could do such horrible things to each other.

"Master, I have sympathy for the boy as do you, but the injuries he would've sustained means he will be unable to assist Ladybug for quite some time. "

"Yes. It seems it's time to choose new holders sooner than I expected. I sense a storm is coming Wayz, and Ladybug will need all the assistance she can get."

...

Marinette and her family walked into the burn ward of American Hospital of Paris(yes it's a real French hospital). They walked into the waiting area to see everyone in Marinette's class, including Mr Agreste, Nathalie, Adrien's bodyguard, Mrs Bustier and even Principal Damocles. With them were a couple police officers and a man in a suit.

Marinette walked over to Mr. Agreste, remaining silent until the man in the suit left. "Mr Agreste, I'm Marinette, I'm in Adrien's class. I'm sorry about what happened.''

The famous fashion designer looked at the girl with a solemn expression. ''I know who you are. Your condolences are appreciated. We currently have gotten no further word on Adrien's condition. That Lila girl is still at large, so these policemen are here keeping an eye out.''

Nino then walked up to the two, ''Mr Agreste, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I really feel for you right now du-sir.''

To Marinette's surprise, Gabriel managed a small smile, at least for a second. ''Water under the bridge. I know you and Adrien were best friends, so if there are any other details you can share with the police, it would be good to inform them.''

Nino shrug, ''Sorry sir, all I know is I was looking for Adrien and when I saw him close to the school entrance, I just saw Lila run past me and up to him, then toss that bottle onto his face and then she kept on running.''

''What did she pour on him exactly?'' Marinette asked.

''Some kind of drain cleaner she got from the janitor's closet during the akuma attack. Most of them contain sulfuric acid. My uncle's a plumber and he once got some on his arm. He rinsed it off in time but still has some scarring, though having quick access to water stopped anything to serious. As soon as Lila poured the acid on him, I pulled my water bottle out of my backpack and poured it onto him to. Ms. Mendeleiev even got some bases from her chemistry classroom to neutralize the acid, but it was on him for about a minute. It was bad.''

Marinette felt like she was gonna be sick. Her father seemed to notice and led her to a chair next to Alya to sit down. ''It's okay sweetheart. It'll be alright.'' Tom said, patting his daughter's shoulder

''I'm here girl.'' Alya said, wrapping her arms around her best friend, who returned her embrace. For the next 10 minutes, it was quiet except for the calls of the hospital intercom and idle chit chat of those in the waiting room. Finally a male doctor walked into the rooming, catching everyone's attention.

''Well doctor, what is it? Will he be okay?'' Gabriel asked. The doctor looked at him for a second and sighed. ''Well the good news is, his condition has been stabilized. The bad news is, that acid did quite the number on him. In a lot of cases people manage to rinse it off in time but being on their for more than a few seconds, it's very uncertain whether plastic surgery will be able to accomplish much at this time. He also has limited use of his right eye.''

Everyone gasped, Marinette had her hand over her mouth in shock, and Gabriel's face became sullen and dark. ''May I see my son, please?''

The doctor nodded, then looked at everyone else, ''Family only for now please.''

….

Adrien's head felt woozy, though that tended to happen when one was on painkillers. He couldn't see anything either. He reached up to fis head and felt it was covered in bandages. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Father?''

''Yes son, I'm here.'' Gabriel stayed silent for a moment, then cleared his throat, ''The doctor here is ready to remove your bandages. If you're ready that is.''

''No it's fine,'' Adrien said. It couldn't be that bad, right? Though the pain had been unbearable, his friends had quickly come to his aid trying to neutralize the corrosive chemical. Maybe there would be some redness. But it was still him.

Right?

''Go ahead, Doc.''

And so the doctor took the scissors and began snipping away at the white straps of fabric, enoguh so that the rest could be taken off. As he did, Mr Agreste gasped at what he saw.

Whatever anxiousness Adrien felt at that point was amplified tenfold by his father's response. ''Father get me a mirror.''

''Adrien, that might not be-''

''Father, please.''

And so Gabriel took the mirror and handed it to his son. Adrien turned it towards him, and it was in that instant his world shattered.

Towards his forehead there were scarred spots where the blonde hair was missing, and his face overall had shriveling and scarring. His eyebrows and lashes had burned off, and and his nose and lips had shriveled. His right eye was half open, and was bloodshot.

The mirror shattered as it fell from Adrien's hand. In the waiting room, everone could then har the sobbing coming from inside Adrien's room, a couple of nurses rushing to see what was going on.

Inside Marinette felt horrible. Her crush and one of her closest friends lost not only his looks, but also part of his eyesight and the career which gained him national, even international fame. Unknowst to her, it was also one of the few things that granted him and any approval or attention from his father.

 _''If Ladybug can't bring Lila to justice,''_ she thought, _''Hope fully someone else will.''_

… _._

Lila sat on the couch of an apartment where she was hiding out, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching _The Wizard of Oz._ The part came up where Dorothy splashed the Wicked Witch with water, and the old green hag began steaming and screaming the iconic phrase ''I'm melting, I'm melting!''

The classic line brought a smile to Lila's face, as it reminded her of successful acid attack on Adrien. The whole thing was ironic. Adrien shoved her into that closet to save her life, but that gave her the key to destroy his. He needed to be taken down a peg. All boys did when they dared to pity her with their condescending compassion. He wasn't the only boy who had to learn that the hard way...

''Hey Lila,'' a girl walked into the living room. She was a couple inches taller than Lila,older by 5 years, had black hair and pale skin wearing a pink robe and black pajama pants. ''I'm fine to let you stay awhile, but the cops are on your tale. It's all over the Internet, the news...''

''I know, Alice, but he needed to be taught a lesson. You know that.''

''Yeah I feel ya. Trust me, cous, you aren't the only one who had to get back at a guy for hurting you.'' Alice then looked at the floor, a painfully memory rearing it's head again. ''Well for now just really lay low. And remind me not to mess with ya.'' And with that Alice went back to bed.

Lila then got back into her movie. It was a good thing her cousin was distant from the rest of the family. They hadn't heard from her since she turned 18, and thus she was the first person to come to mind when looking for a place to hide out.

''At this point, what could possibly go wrong?''


End file.
